


Let's Put It Down To Faith

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Sebastian, Anal Sex, How Deep Is Too Deep verse, Jim's 18, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rich's 16, Sebastian keeps it in his pants, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Richard send Sebastian a text that makes him worried. In the end, it turned out that it wasn't his place to worry - the boys already are. Together, they pull through.</p><p>Sequel to How Deep Is Too Deep but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Put It Down To Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted this over on my Tumblr some time this summer (for Richard to lose his virginity in a sequel to How Deep Is Too Deep). Assuming that person actually finds their way here, I'd like to make a formal apology for being so goddamn slow about it.

The time Sebastian spends with the Moriarty boys is always different. Jim always has new plans, new ideas or kinks to try out, new skills he wants to learn or show off. Really, there are fewer consistencies than there are variables. The boys show up, and Sebastian... Well. Sebastian’s happy to go wherever the flow decides to take him. This isn’t like that, though. This is different right from the beginning, different enough to create some worry.

Because it isn’t exactly rare for Jim to show up at Sebastian’s place unannounced, as if on a whim, either alone or with his brother, nor for him to demand attention via his phone, but Sebastian has never gotten a text quite like this one before. “My place now.” Not only commanding in tone, but perhaps a bit... Panicked. Most definitely stressed. Concerned that something had happened, Sebastian had prepared himself for physical combat if it came to that before he left for Jim’s. It’s only now that he’s arrived, let himself in and walked through until he found a boyhood room with two little beds that it’s become obvious that this is something altogether different from what he expected.

To begin with, the boys are home alone. No threatening father nor any other figure to save them from. As a close second in the fight for importance, the boys are both wearing nothing but their underwear, sitting together on one of the beds. What is wanted from Sebastian here couldn’t be more obvious. It does come to mind that surely there were better ways for Jim to make a booty call than “here, now”, but somehow, it doesn't seem like an argument worth making right then, not with the looks on their faces - Richard, ashamed and bothered, Jim, bothered and annoyed. Sebastian doesn't think that someone else would've been able to pick up on it, the way Jim’s jaw is held a little too tightly and the patient smile on his face is wound a little too far. He puts it down to how close they really are and perhaps that strung-out little look means he was wrong; perhaps this isn't an ordinary booty call at all. Jim nudges Richard as if trying to get him to explain, but he doesn’t, and the tension in the room grows. No one says anything, but Sebastian is starting to get a hunch as to where this is going regardless. The idea makes him nervous.

"'m here now," he says, finally breaking the silence, looking between the boys carefully. Assessing the situation. Jim doesn't turn to face him properly until then, and when he does, there’s a certain bitterness in his eyes. It doesn't suit him in the least and it's gone in a flash, replaced by the normal blankness, but it spoke volumes and it's enough that Sebastian feels even more uneasy than before. He’s upsetting the normal order of things. He just can’t help it. 

"Good," Jim says, with his usual sarcastic drawl, obviously done pressuring his brother to open his mouth for now. "See, we're having some... Issues."

There's a moment of silence during which Jim gives Richard another pushy look. Richard looks down at his hands. Just when Sebastian thinks he's going to have to ask again, the boy speaks up. 

"It... I was going to have... We were trying..."

Suddenly, Jim seems to grow tired of his brother's stuttering and takes charge again, quite impatiently. Sebastian gets the feeling that this has been a very frustrating morning for both the Moriarty boys, and it’s barely past eleven yet. He hopes whatever their issue is resolves itself soon, or this is going to turn into a fight worse than the time Jim broke Richard and his boyfriend up. 

"We've been trying for ages to take Richard's virginity, but it doesn't quite work,” Jim explains, still seeming almost pained. “The poor baby needs somebody to hold his hand."

All it takes is a look at Richard's blushing face to know that, however mocking it seems, it's also true, and it comes crashing down on Sebastian moments later why Jim is behaving so strangely; this isn't staged. The fear, the nervosity, it's all real, and Jim has no control over it. That also means that his responsibility, which is now in part Sebastian’s responsibility, is that much greater. Realising that he can’t just stand there any more, he swallows his shock and overlooks the tension in the room and goes up to sit next to the younger of the boys. He and Richard aren’t as close as he and Jim, but as he leans in against Sebastian almost instantly, Sebastian realises that, to Richard, that comparison is probably meaningless. They know each other well enough, after all the times they’ve done nothing but lazed together in bed, cuddling one another after Jim got sick of body heat and fluids and went to have a shower. Maybe that’s all Richard needs for this to work.

At the very least it’s probably why, Sebastian reflects, the boy relaxes ever so slightly as Sebastian’s arm comes up around him. He puts a hand over his back and just lets it stay there. He can feel Richard’s heart beating all the way through.

“Can’t relax?” he asks, and Richard nods. Jim seems a little more content now that they’re all clear about what the problem actually is, and reaches out for his younger brother too, crowding in on his other side possessively even as he presses on; “Do you want to try again?”

Off of Jim’s question, Richard nods once more, a bit slower, this time. He’s pale, and Sebastian would bet anything that if he hadn’t seen for himself how much pleasure Jim gets from taking a cock up there, he’d never have agreed to what Sebastian is sure is the hundredth time he’s been asked that question. Regardless, Richard shifts over and Sebastian moves with him, turning so that they can still touch each other when Richard’s on his stomach. From this new position, Sebastian can make eye contact with Jim, but Jim avoids it in favour of inspecting the lube bottle. Sebastian relents, shifting his focus back to the younger brother. Richard still looks nervous.

"All right?" Sebastian asks, unsure of what to do. Then he recalls his own first time, and how gentle his first lover had been, and the kind words he'd used, and it all becomes a little easier. Richard nods just as Sebastian reaches out to pet the back of his neck, and again, it helps relax him. 

"Mmh," Richard murmurs, and as Sebastian watches Jim tug down his underwear, he considers which path to take; utter bullshit, feigning feelings he doesn't have, feelings which his own first had honestly expressed, or going in blind. Then he catches the way Jim eyes Richard's bare skin and realises that there's a third option here. 

"Want me to lie down next to you?" he asks gently, and Richard nods. He really does look nervous. Confirming wordlessly with Jim first, Sebastian then shifts to lie on his side, facing Richard. Jim's knee just about nudges his thigh, reminding him of his presence. Reminding him that Sebastian’s sole function here is as comfort, and no matter how much he’s wanted to be Richard's first, he's fine with this arrangement. It only seems right that the one with the feelings be the one to do it, after all; all Sebastian can do is make them a little clearer.

"Your brother thinks you're so beautiful," Sebastian says, and it’s met with two pairs of identical eyes looking up at him; Richard, surprised and slightly awed, and Jim, calculating, as though he’s trying to find Sebastian’s angle. It all seems so long ago suddenly, and not for the first time, Sebastian reflects over the fact that he really is so much older than these kids. It only lasts until Jim pops open the lube; this is no time to grow morals, and Sebastian knows that. As Jim’s focus shifts back to Richard’s arse, Sebastian’s own shifts back to Richard’s face. Richard, who’s still looking at him like he can’t quite believe what Sebastian’s saying.

“Really?” he whispers, breaths, voice so low that Sebastian can barely hear him. Sebastian nods, and keeps stroking his neck, and moves his hand down to Richard’s side instead as Jim tugs his underwear all the way down, so he can spread Richard’s legs without issue..

“You’ll be all right,” Sebastian replies gently, moving in to give the boy a sweet little kiss to his cheek. He can feel him trembling, ever so slightly, and he has to wonder if they’ve been pushing limits before he got here. Going ahead even though Richard wasn’t ready. He hopes he’s wrong, but knowing Jim, he might very well be more right than he’s aware of. Hell, maybe this isn’t even Richard’s first time. Maybe it’s just supposed to be the first time he enjoys it. 

Sebastian shifts ever closer so that he can hold the smaller boy in some capacity and hums gently, shushes Richard softly, the way one does a crying baby, and it seems to resonate with something inside Richard. The boy actually settles down, settles down against the bed, under Sebastian’s gentle caresses, and it’s most certainly an accomplishment all on its own. He exchanges a glance with Jim, and Jim takes this as consent to go on, to gently push a first finger inside. There’s no movement from Richard in response; only a sort of high-pitch whining that doesn’t last more than a moment. Sebastian kisses him on the lips this time. 

“Does it feel good?” he asks softly, and Richard, after a moments hesitation, nods. The realisation seems to relax him further. 

“It’s not so bad,” he says, almost surprised by that, too, and Sebastian opts to kiss his forehead. Gentle has never been something Jim was or appreciated in bed, but Richard soaks it up like a sponge, like he’s starved for it. Sebastian gets the idea that it’s not because Richard doesn’t get enough of it as is, but rather because there is no getting enough of something one is always hungry for. Sebastian is happy to keep on delivering, and Jim, seemingly very pleased by the fact that his brother is behaving like a content little kitten, slowly adds a second finger. 

It doesn’t cause any noticeable reaction in Richard, except for perhaps another little noise. It isn’t until Jim starts to move his fingers in and out, ever so slowly, that there’s a reaction from the younger boy; a sort of surprised little breath that makes him bury his face in the pillow. Sebastian exhales; relieved. They're out of the worst of it now that Richard's enjoying himself. For a moment, he considers if perhaps he’s not needed any more, but when he lifts his hand from the back of Richard’s neck, the boy turns to face him. Even through the lust evident on his face, there’s a sort of concern, so Sebastian settles back down, lets his hand move to the small of Richard’s back and stays there. Supportive. 

Supportive, and starting to grow aroused himself. He isn’t looking at this like a situation to be dealt with and fixed any longer; now, he’s looking at Richard, and he sees the boy who’s been sucking his cock about to lose his virginity, and it sends him into another mindset entirely. Bloody hell; getting to be here really is a god damn treat, and all he wants suddenly is for Richard to feel so much pleasure he squirms clear out of Jim's arms and into his own - and isn't that wishful thinking, if ever there were any? 

Then again, Richard does indeed seem to feel a lot of pleasure, and Sebastian can relate. Jim doesn’t usually want to top him, but there was that time when he insisted on learning how Sebastian could make a fingering feel so good and Sebastian, well, Sebastian had been happy to be experimented on, really. As happy as Richard is now, only he’d known what to expect, and Richard looks completely overwhelmed. It’s a gorgeous expression on his face and Sebastian finds himself kissing it before he can recall giving his body the go-ahead to do so, but that’s fine, because Richard kisses him back, and Jim neither says nor does a thing to stop them.

They keep kissing and Sebastian slowly forgets he’s supposed to be the adult in the situation, the moderator in some ways, and simply loses himself in the comfort he gets from comforting Richard. Being kissed and held seems to be more than enough to get Richard to relax anyhow, to perhaps even partake a little, so it’s fine. Sebastian can take the time to enjoy this, the same way the twins are doing. There’s no doubt that the twins are enjoying themselves either, not if the noises that Richard’s making are anything to go by; that, and the way he seems to be squirming ever-closer until Sebastian can feel his little erection against his side. Keeping his hands to himself was never an option.

Reaching down to fondle Richard gently, to deal out kind touches that send the same message that his words did just moments before, Sebastian expected his hands to run into Jim’s along the way, to be able to reassure him too. It’s only when Sebastian reaches around and cups Richard’s arse fully without ever finding anything but skin that he opens his eyes, a bit surprised. Why’s Richard acting like a love-sick little puppy, then, if Jim’s stopped pleasing him? If Jim’s pulled back? It only takes Sebastian a moment to find the answer as his eyes fall on what Jim’s hands are actually busy doing; putting on a condom. Already? It might well be that Richard’s ready for this, but making sure is key. Even now, making sure is key.

So Sebastian pulls back, just a little, to try and catch Richard’s gaze instead. When he does, it seems a little confused right through the lingering haze of arousal, as if he can’t quite figure out why Sebastian would want to stop now. The look is absolutely adorable and Sebastian just holds him for a moment. He can almost feel Jim’s annoyance radiating towards him at that, but the boy says nothing. A small victory perhaps, but a victory none the less. Richard turns to look over his shoulder, to see if Jim’s holding some clue, and he bites his lip. Nervous? Probably. Sebastian would’ve been too, in his position.

“It’s all right,” Jim assures him, reaching out to pet his brother’s side, as though he was a frightened little animal. No matter how unorthodox a method that might be, it seems to be working. Richard relaxes back down again until Sebastian can feel his breath and his heart beats against his own ribcage. It’s terribly intimate and Sebastian’s hard in his trousers, but he wouldn’t dare to so much as try do anything about that. Not now. This is Richard’s time to shine; Sebastian gets enough of that at other times and right now, he’s glad that Jim’s focusing entirely on his little brother, telling him gentle, kind things non-stop. “It’s going to feel good, baby. It’s going to feel so good. Just relax, love, just relax and let Basher hold you and it’ll be so nice.”

It’s not long at all until Richard nods his go-ahead, a little whine escaping his lips as he does so. This is nothing like the first time Sebastian had Jim, when Jim was all focused energy and determination rather than the mushy, happy little pile that Richard’s somehow turned into. Sebastian and Jim both help him tuck his knees up towards his chest, towards Sebastian’s chest too, until he’s almost folded over on top of Sebastian, with Jim behind him, kneeling in between Sebastian’s spread legs. Even though he isn’t in any way a true part of this, it’s hard for Sebastian to not feel involved. He might be no more in this situation than a mattress with arms of sorts, something that Richard can rest on and that brings the boys comfort, but it’s still as if Sebastian can feel it too when Jim scoots forward, lines up, and slowly begins to push in.

Richard’s immediate reaction is to moan and curl his little fists up in Sebastian’s shirt, holding on tightly, too tightly. He must be clenching up again and Sebastian hopes for all that he’s worth that Jim’s had enough sense to stop what he’s doing, or at the very least slow down. Comfort is key, Sebastian thinks, and so he tries to mimic what Jim had done before, the gentle stroking, petting, the slow, soothing motions. This time Richard’s quicker to relax, to settle down again, and the responding sound from Jim is enough for Sebastian to know that they’ve finally succeeded with this. He’s positively throbbing by then; it’s like being caught in a porno without getting so much as a chance to wank. On another level, he’s happy to be here with these boys, in this moment. Happy that they trust him enough and love him enough to want him involved here. He kisses Richard’s forehead tenderly and reminds himself to thank them, later, in some way less embarrassing than with words. 

For now, Richard’s increasing moans are distracting. He’s gone soft, which could be a bad sign, but doesn’t seem like one, simply because Richard doesn’t appear to be in pain. Sebastian isn’t sure quite how he knows, but there’s something there, something about the way he’s nuzzling against Sebastian’s shoulder and how gentle Jim’s hands on his hips seem to be. How Jim’s steady rhythm barely provokes a moment in Richard, except for his own gentle rocking to meet the thrusts, back and forth, back and forth. It’s almost hypnotic to watch and it’s over much too quickly, with Jim on his knees throughout his orgasm and Richard bent low over Sebastian, making happy little noises all throughout; as Jim comes, as Jim pauses, as Jim pulls out. He only falls silent when Jim is settled firmly on his side next to the both of them and his arms come up to pull Richard down against his own chest, off of Sebastian and back onto the bed. Sebastian takes a moment to just lie back and breathe. Again, as unaffected as he is physically, he feels rather touched mentally, very much part of the process, very much drained and pleased by it. 

Then, there’s the gentle tugging on his sleeve, and Sebastian rolls over up onto his side to go with it. He’d assumed it was Richard who wanted him back closer again and is rather surprised to open his eyes and find that it’s Jim who’s trying to get his attention. For a moment, he’s confused - does Jim want him to stick around, to come over and hold him, too? But then the look in his eyes make it all obvious. There’s something there besides the usual playfulness and the cold, this time, something that perhaps borders on affection right along with the usual distance. It’s a hard expression to read but the all-over message isn’t; he’s played out his part here. It’s time to leave. 

Neither of them say a word as he gets up and pulls his shoes on, fixes his clothes, gets himself ready to leave. Something tells him that they won’t talk about this in the future either, that in the big picture, his own presence here is an exception to their rule, an anomaly, a glimpse he’s been given into their world and the relationship they have with one another. It’s not really his place, and he’s happy he’s been allowed this little peek regardless. There’s a fond smile on his lips as he leaves.

Later that same evening, he gets another text.

Jimmy says thank you. RB


End file.
